


Time to go!!!

by WOWOHZEUS



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boromir Lives, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWOHZEUS/pseuds/WOWOHZEUS
Summary: Sorry for short first chapter. My first fanfiction, please don't hate!
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this will have multiple chapters. I just can't figure out how to set it so that it says so.

Y,know, sometimes I look back, and I think: "perhaps I shouldn't have stayed." But then I think: "well at least I got to to stay with Aragorn." Maybe I should back up. My name is Lilith. Lilith Moon. My sister and I were sent here some fifty years ago. My sister's name is Juno Moon. It was a good thing we had our bows when we were sucked in. It was two days after the tragedy...


	2. Chapter 2

We had just gotten home from archery class. We were chatting about Boromir, our older brother. "Hey Juno?" I said. "Hey yeah?" She replied. "Do you think Boromir remembers us?"

"Yes. Yes I do." She replied. I hugged her then. Then, I went and got Lord of the Rings. I opened it and then, tripped! Right onto the book. "Juno!" I yelled. "Yeah?" She yelled back. "Can you come he- no wait do- AAAHHH!!!" Last thing I saw, was Juno rushing in. Then it all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I left you a cliffhanger. I think. I did what I would consider a cliffhanger. Bye! Please kudos! And comment!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow! Juno? You here?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm here. Where are you?" She replied. "Here. Hang on there's a stream nearby. I've read a few fanfics. I think I know where we are."

"A few?"

"Okay a bajillion."

"That's more like it."

"Juno, we're at Riverdell!" I exclaimed. Boromir might be here! That was when I saw her. Arwen. " Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Lilith Moon, and this is Juno Moon." I replied. " I shall take you to my ada. Elrond." She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the short first chapter.


End file.
